Anata Nashi De Wa Ikite Yukenai Lyrics
Kanji Lyrics 「WHAT A NIGHT」　一度や二度 「FUNKY NIGHT」　キッスしたくらいで 「WHAT A NIGHT」　浮かれている自分が怖い 忘れちゃった方が　この際　楽だよ 捨てられちゃったならば　悲しいだけだから 「BUT I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU！BABY」 このままで　壊さないでね　STOP BY ME 心はもう　抑えられない 「AND I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU！BABY」 初恋を　最後の恋として 一生あなたの事　愛したい 周りに流されない　信念持っちゃ　いけない？ こうなったら　突き通すわ 青春には　絶え間ない　疲れ癒すほどの　ララバイ ずっと本音で　愛したい 「WHAT A NIGHT」　きっと他にも 「FUNKY NIGHT」　ライバルがいる 「WHAT A NIGHT」　浮かれている自分が怖い 振られちゃった方が　この際　楽だよ 後になっちゃった方が　苦しいだけだから 「BUT I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU！BABY」 そのままで　抱きしめてよ　STOP BY ME 運命は　ここにあったわ 「AND I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU！BABY」 思いでを　更新したい　EVERYDAY 一生あなたの事　愛したい このままで　壊さないでね　STOP BY ME 心はもう　抑えられない 「AND I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU！BABY」 初恋を　最後の恋として 一生あなたの事　愛したい Lyrics in Romanji Uh Ts/To/Na/Is hanshinhangi na kurai umaku iku no tte narenai dou iu no ga DEETO na no? Ah Sh/Sud/Ku/Sug zettai to wa iigatai koi no shuumaku tte mienai HAPPII ENDO ni naritai no "WHAT A NIGHT" ichido ya nido "FUNKY NIGHT" KISSU shita kurai de "WHAT A NIGHT" ukareteiru jibun ga kowai Sh/Sud/Ku/Sug wasurechatta hou ga Sh/Sud/Ku/Sug kono sai raku da yo Ts/To/Na/Is suterarechatta naraba Ts/To/Na/Is kanashii dake dakara "BUT I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU! BABY" kono mama de kowasanaide ne STOP BY ME kokoro wa mou osaerarenai "AND I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU! BABY" hatsukoi wo saigo no koi to shite isshou anata no koto aishitai Uh ah Sh/Sud/Ku/Sug mawari ni nagasarenai shinnen moccha ikenai? kou nattara tsukitoosu wa Ah Ts/To/Na/Is seishun ni wa taemanai tsukare iyasu hodo no RARABAI zutto honne de aishitai "WHAT A NIGHT" kitto hoka ni mo "FUNKY NIGHT" RAIBARU ga iru "WHAT A NIGHT" ukareteiru jibun ga kowai Ts/To/Na/Is furarechatta hou ga Ts/To/Na/Is kono sai raku da yo Sh/Sud/Ku/Sug ato ni nacchatta hou ga Sh/Sud/Ku/Sug kurushii dake dakara "BUT I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU! BABY" sono mama de dakishimete yo STOP BY ME unmei wa koko ni atta wa "AND I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU! BABY" omoide wo koushin shitai EVERYDAY isshou anata no koto aishitai kono mama de kowasanaide ne STOP BY ME kokoro wa mou osaerarenai "AND I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU! BABY" hatsukoi wo saigo no koi to shite isshou anata no koto aishitai sono mama de dakishimete yo STOP BY ME unmei wa koko ni atta wa "AND I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU! BABY" omoide wo koushin shitai EVERYDAY isshou anata no koto aishitai Lyric in Englisch I'm half-doubting it, it surely couldn't go well What kind of thing is a date? Can't say for sure that I won't see the end of this love I just want it to have a happy end "What a night" I'm scared of myself "Funky night" That gets riled up by "What a night" One kiss or two It's easier for the future if I just forget Because if I get thrown away, you're just sad "But I can't live without you! Baby" Don't break it this way, stop by me My heart control my heart anymore "And I can't live without you! Baby" Make my first love my last I want to love you forever Can't I have faith, though it doesn't flow around us? If it's like this, I'll get pierced Youth is an incessant, tiring lullaby I want to always love you with a true intent "What a night" I'm scared of myself "Funky night" That gets riled up by "What a night" Other rivals It's easier for the future if we break up Because it's only painful later "But I can't live without you! Baby" Hug me, just that way, stop by me Fate was here "And I can't live without you! Baby" I want to renew my memories everyday I want to love you forever Don't break it this way, stop by me My heart control my heart anymore "And I can't live without you! Baby" Make my first love my last I want to love you forever Hug me, just that way, stop by me Fate was here "And I can't live without you! Baby" I want to renew my feelings everyday I want to love you forever